Love, An KazuxEmily Story
by Amekage684
Summary: THis is a story I wrote with my friend's help. I wrote this story as Kazu & Emily are my favourite character in Air Gear.


I wrote this story with the help of my dear friend who is a user of this website, Dark Enid.

Love is very strange thing; it can go good, it can bad. It can destroy your self-esteem or it can build it. But we all know whatever happens we cannot live without it… 

Disclaimer: The characters used in this story do not belong, everything else does.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Love

The kiss was powerful, passionate & rough. Full of wanting & need as they let their emotions and feelings escape through their lips electrifying them as both as ecstasy ran through them. It was different to any other time they had done anything; they were both more experienced & aware. They were no longer the sensitive teens scared of others reaction and Emily had to push aside her thoughts about wondered why Kazu had suddenly gone in for the kiss, not wanting to stop as it was her dream always for this to happen.

She felt his hands on her waist as she was pushed up onto the dining table, tilting her head back letting Kazu explore her neck and letting him hitch one of his hands down her trousers & rub against her sweet spot while she wrapped her hand around his neck due to the amazing sensation she was feeling. She knew this wasn't the real Kazu, the real them. It was too rough for them. The actions weren't committed through love or affection rather…anger, they were purely out of anger; her once delicate fingers that travelled over his skin were now rough, travelling fast & furiously pulling at his clothes with such force she was surprised that they hadn't already ripped in two. They were simply going to fuck. "Fuck" being the perfect word to describe their actions.

Emily closed her eyes, as much as she didn't want just a fuck, the feeling of Kazu's hands running down her thigh & two of his fingers going in between her legs & stroking were too much for her to handle so instead she tried to lower Kazu's control over her body by kissing him but Kazu then took even more control as he used his other hand to caress her breast. So as she knew now it was useless to fight back, Emily let Kazu take full control as she leant back wanting to feel more as Kazu continued his sweet assault on her soft skin.

"Bedroom?"

Emily let a moan escape her lips as she head Kazu's husky voice whispering forcefully into her ear. It felt so good, it felt so nice and she felt the cold shivers that ran down her spine. Another sensation to be added to the ones she was already feeling.

"What?"

"Where the hell is your bedroom?"

His words were clearer this time but Emily had lost the fight of control over her body, unable to talk, she simply pointed in the direction of her room before she felt her body being pulled off the dining table and flung on to her bed like a doll. Emily stood up to see Kazu standing in front of her with his shirt off as she was the one who pulled it off him.

"K…."

Her words were cut off by Kazu's attack on her lips by his once more as she felt his hands running down her legs then back up to her waist. As they kept their lips locked with each other's, they fell back on to the bed still not releasing their tightly locked jaws. Their bodies pressed together so hard they were almost one.

Then suddenly there kiss stopped for a brief moment but Emily was luxuriating in that kiss so much she did not want it to stop as she opened her eyes to search for the lips that was once locked tightly with hers. But she was instead met with a White Byakugan Eye that were full of only one emotion; Lust.

"Ka…"

"Shut up."

His voice was so commanding & unassailable rather than his sweet gentle voice that Emily is used to but something about it was so sexy that Emily obeyed him & kept silent. Emily saw the need that was in his eyes, the overpowering want that shined in his eyes as he for so long was without love. She felt his hands on her arm stroking the little hairs that stood up in the excitement of his hand touching her skin. Then Kazu's fingers moved to the middle exploring her top undoing one button at a time & eventually revealing her chest bindings. Subsequently Kazu being the Gentle Fist Prodigy he is used the gentle fist to cut down the binding still being careful not to leave a scratch on her exquisite body. Her bindings fell on to the floor as he took it & threw it.

Emily swallowed hard, feeling Kazu's hands on her leg once more, as he knelt down on the bed and dragged both of his hands up it then slowly pulled down her trouser revealing her white panties. Kazu slowly started licking her stomach as the Emily's hormones went wild as the sensation was so amazingly incredible. Then he slowly took of her panties as then Emily too wanted to see what his cock looked like. Emily never had thought, even imagined that a boy so sweet & gentle once as she knew him to be could be so powerful, so in charge and so good at the sweet torcher he was throwing her way.

Emily took of his pants seeing him wearing black boxers; she had never seen boy's underpants before so the feeling was different but Emily was even more astonished at Kazu as he shown no emotion of any kind than lust after seeing her whole naked but what Emily was about to see was not what she expected as she pulled his boxers down she would see a long and hard cock standing up almost pulsing. But looking at his long, hard one made her feel so hot she was sweating.

Before she knew what was happening she was already on the bed, Kazu on top of her, her hands pinned down above her head, her mind going blank as she felt Kazu's hands slide down her legs on final time as he found the spot that made Emily go wild.

Her heart was racing so hard she could faintly hear it herself, her body was hot, her breathing was heavy and she knew it wouldn't be long until it was time for them to become one. She could feel the pressure building inside her as her hands involuntarily clenched the bed sheet.

Kazu then finally freed her hands from his grip and then he moved down, he placed his head between her hot thighs as he held them up and started licking them all over. Emily whimpered as the phenomenon was too much for her as she never felt anything as astonishing as that. And then he started to lick up & down her vagina slowly as the sensation outshined the last feeling she felt. Kazu then sucked on her cunt as softly as they kissed which made Emily feel even better.

But then Emily did not want to let Kazu do all the work as she got up and stuck her head between his legs and slowly licked starting from his ball sacks up to the tip of his dick which felt absolutely astonishing for Kazu! And then Emily inserted the entire dick into her mouth and started moving her head forwards & backwards being careful not to use her teeth (as it is their first time). She did it so delicately, so tenderly, so well that Kazu climaxed. Emily was not warned and so the white sticky fluid shot into her mouth making her swallow it but strangely Emily loved the taste of creamy cum. Emily licked any sperm that spewed on to his dick and then Kazu took Emily down on to the bed but much more gently than he did before.

Kazu then kissed her way down her neck sending shivers through Emily's body. It was too much, the feeling of his warm lips kissing & nibbling at her skin, his wet tongue licking working his way down her tender body. His lips then once worked his way down to her two breasts as he licked one of them; he caressed the other with love & affection. The sensation of his hot breath that lingered in her ears sending a flood of emotion through her body, sending her over the edge.

Her body shook her breath heavy and her muscles clenching as soft moans escaped her lips. And then Kazu stopped everything for a brief second as he moved down and knelt between her burning loins. Emily knew what was coming, she did not know what even to feel; should she be scared? Should she be happy? Should she be angry? She did not know. She closed her eyes as she just wanted it to be over but then without even her being aware, three words slipped from her tongue that stunned Kazu to the core of his life!

"I love you."

Kazu was absolutely speechless! Emily could not believe what she had said; she did not know if that was actually her or if she said that at the heat of the moment! He was so dazed, he could not even remember what he was going to do but then, he regained his memory and then Kazu knew what he felt and he promised himself at the brief moment he would speak what he felt.

"I love you too."

As Emily heard that, she felt better than any feeling that she felt through physical pleasure, it's as she's living in a dream as everything that she wanted to happen happened and for that she was thankful to God.

Kazu slowly put his dick inside her vagina as he knew that is what he wanted. Emily did not refuse as she too knew she wanted to do it as she heard those 4 words from his lips. Kazu knew whatever happens from then on, one person will always be there for him no matter what. Knowing this Kazu knew he loved her but somehow inside, in his sub-conscious mind he always knew he had loved her but was too afraid to admit due what he thought would happen to his status or hers but now he was not scared, he did not care for anything in the world other than her, he just wanted to live that moment over & over for the rest of his life.

Kazu moved forwards and backwards as Emily released gratifying moans as she was enjoying herself as was Kazu. Kazu kept doing it faster & faster and soon enough, they were both near to climaxing.

"Emily, should I…?"

"Yes, I know I love you & you love me, that's all I need to know Kazu."

Kazu gave a small smile then he wrapped his arms around her body as she wrapped her arms around him and then before they knew it, they both came! As Emily came, she dug her nails into Kazu's back as his warm, hot juice was released inside her which made her body sear! But Kazu did not care as his life too was complete by those 3 words Emily spoke.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They lay there for what seemed like hours, neither of them spoke during that time but instead enjoying the silence and the rare moment of being each other's arms, reflecting on the wonderful day they had had.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kazu looked down at Emily making sure he had her full attention before he carried on.

"Did you mean it? What you said? You love me?"

Emily got up and lay on top of Kazu's chest…

"Of course, I've always loved you & now, I always will."

As Kazu heard those words, he couldn't help but notice the absolutely amazing sensation he felt in his heart. Kazu held Emily tightly as he wanted to show his affection to her too.

"Thank you…Emily."

"Don't, it's nothing to be thankful about. I love you for you, not for anybody else and don't you dare be different, ok?

"Ok."

"Promise?"

Kazu gave her a smile…

"I Promise."

As he said that, Emily smiled and they kissed each other very compassionately as they knew that this was what it meant to be loved.


End file.
